The other Side
by ForlornDream
Summary: I know crappy title. Well Anywayz Inui Creats a new juice and well when he tested it out on himself he got the ability to read minds! Oh The horor. Inui reading minds! Join him on his quest to find the dark inner secrets of our fav characters!
1. Chapter 1

**Summer:** Hello everyone this is Summer the co-creator of _When the world turned upside-down_, it is now time to put up one of my own stories that I did by myself. This is my first Prince of Tennis story so be kind. I warn you! I have a stupid habit of not rereading my stories, so if you find spelling or grammar mistakes…well Oops. Well I do have lousy grammar abilities to begin with. Oh well! No Flames! If you think it sucks don't review saying it sucks, because that's just mean, however constructive criticism is ok.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own PoT. I swear, I'm a good girl!!

_Eggs, tomatoes, apples, fish, crabs, carrots, grapes,…_murmured a mysterious being in the shadows as he was placing said items in a blender.

BUZZZ

As the blender buzzed the mysterious man had a creepy smirk plastered on his face, while his glasses gleamed, hiding his observing eyes.

Suddenly silence filled the tennis club's boy's changing room.

"Finally it is complete!" yelled Inui in a dramatic way, holding the pitcher high up in the air.

He poured the containments of the pitcher into a cup. The color of the liquid (I think) was… um, well I'm not sure really, no seriously it was like blue, green, purple and grey! You tell me what color that is! Ok now I'm off topic, back to the story!

When he finished pouring the "liquid" into the cup, he took it and drank it in one big gulp and then after a minute of standing there and staring at a wall…he fainted. Wow I bet you didn't see that one coming.

After a million years later…no JK more like 1 hour or so later

"Ano…Inui-senpai. Inui-senpai!" said a worried voice.

"Maybe we should get Ryuzaki-sensei." said another voice.

"Don't worry! My two years of tennis experience will help!" screeched an annoying hyperactive voice.

"How is that going to help?!" yelled the other two.

"What I meant to say, was my two years of medical experience!" Horio corrected while laughing nervously.

"If it's anything like your tennis experience, then Inui-senpai might be sent to the hospital." Kachiro proclaimed while Katsuo nodded beside him.

"Hey!" yelled Horio with a vain on his head.

"I SHALL RULE THE WORLD!" yelled a voice.

The freshman trio were so startled that Horio ran into a wall, Kachiro wet his pants, and Katsuo pooped a little in his.

"My milkshakes brings all my boy's to the yard!" sang the same voice.

The trio sweetdroped when they found out that the disturbing sayings were from Inui as he rolled over snoring and drooling a little.

"huh…were am I?" Inui said as he suddenly got up which made the trio sweetdrop even more.

"Ok…that was weird" said Horio as the others nodded beside him.

"Ano…Inui-senpai are you alright?" said Kachiro

'_OMG! Inui-senpai please be alright! You almost gave me a heart attack when I saw you on the ground! Although you did look really cute like that. You looked like a baby. I just wanted to hug you and cradle you and kiss you. Oh Dear God! I love you! I love you! I love you! You look sexy too! I would kill spend a night in your big strong arms and sleep in your warm bed…' thought Kachiro, slightly blushing._

Inui was like "huh…WTF!"

"He asked if you were alright, Inui-senpai" stated Katsuo

'_Senpai is acting weird. _(looks over at Kachiro)_Is Kachiro having an erection! Holy Crap I think he is! How can that be?! Is it because of Inui-senpai?! No! No! No! Senpai stay away from my Kachiro-chan! He is mine you hear me, Mine!! If you even think of making a move on my Kachy-chan I will hunt you down, crush your tentacle and castrate you!!' _Katsuo thought with a slight glare at Inui.

'_What's going on?! How come I can read their minds?! Wait a second, what is this voice! Oh no! Who is it! Oh wait it is my voice. Haha silly me. Humm It must have been my new juice! I'M A GENIUS! If I sell it, I'll be rich!!I shall call it…humm what should I call it. Oh well I'll think about it later.' _Inui thought as he danced around looking crazy. The trio just stared.

'_Humm I wonder what's Horio thinking.'_ Inui looks at Horio

'_Man my butt itches. I think it's the schools toilet paper or something. I did fall in that bush this morning, maybe it was poison ivy. Oh crap, now I have to ask my mom to get the special ointment. My mom does have soft hands, I love the way they feel on my skin…_' thought Horio in a sick way.

'_Um…Ok'_ thought Inui as he backed away from Horio. '_He has problems, in fact all three of them have problems.'_

"Anyway, I'm alright and might suggest that you three go to a counselor. Good day." said Inui as he left the club room, leaving behind three confused freshmen.

'_My love!'_

'_Bastard'_

'_Mommy'_

I think you guys can figure out whose thoughts were those.

With Inui

'_Humm…I have the ability to read minds and I have two options. I could use them to do good in the world…or play around and find peoples most inner darkest secrets for my data collection. Humm… tough choice. Oh who am I kidding, optinion number 2 it is! Go Data! Muhahahahahah'_

**Summer:**Ok there you have it! The first chappy of _The other Side_. Plz tell me what you think! Does it suck? Is it good? Should I die? Tell me! And remember NO FLAMES! If you flame I will ignore it and cry in my room. Well not really cry, I'll just feel lousy.

Review! Review! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summer: **I got some good feedback! And I was worried it would suck! Thanx guys! I'm sorry for the long update I was waiting for someone to reply (I'll tell u in the disclaimer continue, cuz I don't want to ruin the surprise) and I was lazy, and other problems. Anyways, I would like to say that my chapters will vary in size, just a warning, but it's not really important. Ok enough of my babbling! ON WITH THE STORY!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own PoT! If I did then I would ruin their lives! Muhahaha gagahem excuse me. Also I do not own the pictures on my Bio, and the song 'I'm to sexy' and… (A continuation of the disclaimer at the bottom) wait… I said that already did I? (looks up) Oops I did, well a reminder of the continuation. NOW! ON WITH THE STORY!

--------

'_Now, who should I do first' _Inui pondered as he walked past the tennis courts. (summer: sorry to interrupt but I just want to say something. If guys are thinking something nasty because of Inui's thought, you guys are sick! It's not that way! Ok I'm done) All of a sudden he starts to hear music.

'I'm to sexy for my love'

"huh" went Inui

'_That's strange'_ thought Inui as he looked over at the tennis courts to find only Tezuka practicing his serves.

'_humm… 99 chance that there is a radio around, 1 chance that it's Tezuka, but I wonder' _Inui takes a good look around to find a radio, but there are none around.

'_HOLY DATA GODS! IT'S TEZUKA!'_ screamed Inui in his mind.

"Ii data" he said as he took out his handy dandy notebook…ahem…I mean hit book…Oops no I mean pervy collection book…NO! I mean data book! Yeah that's it! Data book! and started writing notes.

"_So…Tezuka likes the song 'I'm to sexy' and likes to sing it in his head"_ wrote Inui

All of a sudden he starts to see Tezuka walking down a catwalk.

'_What the…wasn't I just at the tennis courts' _thought Inui

Upbeat music starts to play

I'm to sexy for my shirt'

'to sexy for my shirt so sexy it hurts'

'_It seems I can enter peoples imaginations'_

"_Tezuka wants to become a model"_ wrote Inui in his han… no! not that again!

'_humm…never saw that one coming, thought he would want to become a tennis pro'_ thought Inui

'And I'm to sexy for Milan, to sexyfor Milan

'New York and Japan'

"_And a singer"_ wrote Inui as he sees Tezuka model and sing on the catwalk. (summer: hi, sorry again for the interruption, but I just want to tell you guys, if u want to know what Tezuka is wearing, go to my Bio and I should have a pic there. Ok back to the story!)

'Yeah on the catwalk, on the catwalk Yeah'

'I shake my little touch on the catwalk'

Tezuka starts to shake his ass

'_Wow! Tezuka can really move!' _thought Inui

"Saa… Inui, what are you doing?" said a new voice

"Staring at Tezuka's ass" said Inui unknowingly

'_Wait, did I say that out loud'_ thought as he turned around to face the new comer.

"Ah! Fuji what I meant to say was…umm…Tezuka's form! Yeah that's it! In order to complete his new move, he has to tighten his ass a certain way!" said Inui frantically and started laughing nervously.

"Saa…is that so, I like Tezuka's form too" said Fuji with his eyes closed and a creepy smile on his face, holding a bag.

"umm…ok, so Fuji, what brings you here?" said Inui as he took a step back

Fuji chuckled warmly and said "well, I was actually looking for Echizen. Have you seen him anywhere?

"Humm… 85 chance of him being on the roof sleeping, 5 chance he's in the bathroom, 10 chance he's with someone" Inui stated with a matter-of-fact tone.

'_Why would Fuji need Echizen?'_ wondered Inui

"Saa… thank you Inui, I'll go check the bathroom then" said Fuji as he started to walk away.

'_WTF!'_

"Why would you go there, I said it was a 5 chance" said a surprised/creped out Inui

"Oh, I like to keep my options open" said Fuji with that creepy but still sexy smile of his. And then he turned away and walked to the bathrooms.

'_humm…I better read his mind, because something sounded wrong (and illegal) with that last statement'_ Inui then looks at Fuji

'_Oh Echizen where are you, my little pet, I miss you so much. I have a little present for you. sigh All I want to do is put you in a little black kitty outfit. You'll look sooo cute, and then I can take pictures of you and hang them on my with the other collections I have of you. Speaking of my collection, I'll make sure to put this pic next to one of my favorite pictures. Ahh good memories…I remember that picture was taken on Halloween, It was troublesome, but it was worth it._

Fuji starts to remember about last Halloween and since Inui is in his mind he can also see what's going on.

'_Humm…I remember that day, I wanted to dress up as a gangster, but I couldn't go because I was grounded for testing my new juices on my cousins' _thought Inui a little sad.

He starts to see Fuji and Echizen in a changing room somewhere, Fuji with an ever present smile on his face and a scowling Echizen in front of him.

"Come on Echizen, put it on"

"No"

"Come on"

"I'll look ridicules"

"I did it last year"

"Because you have the looks for it"

"So do you"

"No"

"Yes"

"Hell No"

"I think you'll look very pretty" Fuji said as he held up a red skimpy dress that was very short and very low cut, and almost see-through (OMG)

"…No"

"Why not?"

"Because…" looks at dress "That's Just Wrong!"

"Saa… but you'll look sooo cute Ryo-chan" said Fuji as calm as ever

"Don't call me that" Ryoma said with a deadpan look

"Saa…fine, I'll were it then"

"You serious"

Fuji just smiled

"Wait a minuet! Why am I doing this again?!"

"Because I am your senpai and…" He takes out a photo "I have this" Fuji said with a sly voice

In the background you hear someone laughing hysterically (probably Inui) (remember he's there just not there…get it…sure)

"O.O…oh right…crap" said Ryoma, wishing he was dead right about now.

Makes you wonder what's on the photo evil grin

Fuji just smiled even wider.

"Saa…glad were on the same page now"

"hai" Ryoma said in a low voice and started to cry a little

"Ok, try this one on then" Fuji said as he took out a blue spaghetti strap tank top with a pink heart on it and a white mini skirt.

"…"

"It's either this or the red one"

Ryoma the grabbed his balls! No! No! JK! JK! LOL! He grabbed the tank top and skirt and put it on with lightning speed.

"Aww you look sooo cute" Fuji cooned when finished putting on his own dress. You know the red almost see-through dress.

"…"

"Now all we need is make-up!"

"NANI"

"You heard me"

"NO!"

Takes out photo and again you hear someone laughing in the background.

"…Che, fine" Ryoma said as he curled up in a corner

Fuji and Ryoma both put on make-up and walked out to find the other regulars. Eiji was a pink kitty with a red bow and bell. Oishi was a mother hen, Kaidoh was a snake, Momo was a giant hamburger, Taka-san was a sushi chef, and Tezuka was a cow. (summer: I have the pic of cow Tezy-chan on my Bio)

Everyone was like "WTF!" and had massive nose bleeds

And that was their fun Halloween adventure! smiles

Back to Inui

Inui was sitting on the ground trying to control his nose bleed.

'_OMG… that was ...um...hot! No do think like that! your straight! Maybe I should go find Echizen and worn him and before I might think on more incorrect things!'_

Inui then takes off to find our little freshmen regular to worn him of the evil afoot. EVIL!! And to find a tissue.

**Summer:** Ok that's chappy 2! I'm sorry for the long update! I was waiting for _A Dallop A Daisy _to reply back! Oh yeah before I forget…

**Disclaimer continued:** I do not own the ideas were Fuji and Ryoma dress up as girls or what the regulars wear…well except Oishi, Taka-san, and Tezuka. Those I came up with. _A Dallop A Daisy_ has a oneshot called _Cross Dress_ so you should go and read it and see what I took. Because that's were I got my ideas!

**Summer: **So Yeah…sorry to those who wanted Ryoma to be first, but I did include him in here, so no worries and besides he'll be in the next chappy! Yipe!!

Review! Review! Review!


End file.
